The Legend of the PPGZ & RRBZ: Part One
by B. J. Williams
Summary: The girls journey to greatness begins with the coming of new friends and foes. Strange twists and turns are ahead for them as they continue to try to figure out what is to happen. Powerpuff Girls Z: New Beginning is the prelude to this story.
1. Prologue

The Prologue

A mature German man with a mustache was in an elegant room. The man had a white tunic on with pants on. He had a cane with a lion's head on it. Then, another man came in. He was wearing the same outfit on as the older man.

"Ken," said the man. "What are you doing here?"

"Sir, I have come with horrible news."

"That would be."

"The princess has gone missing."

"What!"

"I was with the princess. Then, there was a bright light and next thing I knew the princess was gone." Ken began to panic. But the man held him.

"Calm down, Ken. Did you tell the majesties?"

"I have. And they told me to get to you." Then, the man had a thought.

"Ken, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Bring me Mario and Luigi to the dispatch corridor."

"You're talking about the condottieres' cadets?"

"Yes. I am."

"You aren't going to dispatch them on the rescue mission, are you?"

"I am."

"Have you lost your mind? Mario and Luigi are complete goofballs and can't do anything right."

"That's because they haven't gotten to do anything great. If you give them a chance then they shall improve."

"But…" Ken objected.

"Do it, please."

"Fine." Ken finally gave. "I sure hope you know what you are doing." I'll meet you in the dispatch corridor. We must hurry."

After an hour of doing stuff, the man was in the dispatch corridor. It was a bronze room with a dome ceiling. I had a glass wall looking over the lake on the red soil. It was currently sunset; the two small moons were shining over the land. Then, two men, dressed in silver colored armor appeared before him. They were Mario and Luigi.

"Mario. Luigi. Anthony. I have a mission for you."

"What would that be?" Mario asked.

"I want you three to find the princess."

"Find the princess?"

"But we don't even know where to look." stated Luigi.

"I know where to look." the man said. He activated a machine. The machine shot a laser to the wall and formed a violet-colored portal. "Beyond this portal is the location in which the princess is located."

"Where's is go?" Anthony said in wonder.

"It goes to Tokyo City. I'm counting on you three. Good luck." Then, Mario, Luigi, and Anthony went through the portal and it closed behind them. At that moment, the king and queen of Neo-Byzantium, Brick and Blossom, entered the room. The king was dress in a red nobles' suit with a king's cape around it and wore a crown with rubies in it. The queen wore an elegant dark pink ball dress and wore a tiara with a ruby in the center. "Your majesties, I didn't know you were coming." The man kneeled before them.

"You don't need to bow to us, Alex." King Brick said. "We are friends."

"I'm sorry. This is you kingdom." Alex replied. He stood up.

"Have you found our daughter yet?" Blossom asked.

"I have an idea where she might be. I've sent Mario, Luigi, and Anthony to rescue her."

"Uh… I think it is best if you went with them too." the King said.

"But what about Rosalyn? My son is going to be born soon."

"Alex, do not worry." Blossom replied. "We will help her with the new child."

"Very well." Alex then whistled. A silver dragon entered the room. It had bright green eyes and had two sets of horns. Unforunately, the dragon was mute. "Are you ready for another adventure, Shyvore?" The dragon nodded. Brick went over to activate the machine. The machine created a portal which was much larger than the first one. Alex hopped onto the back of Shyvore. "Let's go." Shyvore flapped his wings and flew into the portal and the portal was shut behind them.

"Good luck, Sir Alex." Brick said. "May God offer them a safe journey."

"And may God return them home." Blossom replied. The two hugged each other and looked out at the sunset in hope.

Meanwhile Mario, Luigi, and Anthony landed in Tokyo City at the park. They looked around and saw it was Tokyo looked like it did years earlier.

"What?" Mario said. "Is this Tokyo City?"

"The birthplace of the noble families?" Luigi replied. After they looked around, they realized that it was Tokyo City.

"So, the princess is here?"

"If that is the case, then why haven't there been any notifications to the royal families?" The two of them thought for a little bit, but they were clueless.

"I can't think of anything."

"Me neither. Want to get lots of spaghetti?"

"Okay." So, the two of them went to get spaghetti.

Over at the old gym, the giant spider and the Powerpuff Girls Z Elite (Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer, and Butch) were exhausted from fighting.

"You… You cannot beat me ever." the spider said. Then, in the sky appeared what appeared to be a purplish-pink whirlpool. It was a portal. "My master returns." Then, Alex and Shyvore appeared from the portal. Shyvore's claw slashed right through the spider and they went through the web.

"Hmm. Did we hit something?" Sir Alex said. Shyvore nodded his head. They saw the web beginning to collapse. "We got to get out of here." Then, the two flew off from under the web as it fell. He sighed. "Well, that was close." They flew over the scene and watched it from above.

At the scene below, Dexter was with the girls talking to them.

"Who was the man that appeared in battle?" Blossom asked.

"What man?" Brick asked.

"I thought I saw a man on the back of a dragon."

"You are perhaps seeing things."

Dexter looked up to the sky. He spotted Sir Alex and Shyvore. Sir Alex saw Dexter and experienced a kind of déjà-vu. That when he realized that the device had worked much better than he thought. Then, he left to find Mario, Luigi, and the princess.

"Uhh?" Dexter said.

"What is it?" Bubbles asked.

"I thought I saw a dragon."

"I'm sure you are just seeing things." Butch replied.

"But two people saw the same image." Buttercup said.

"You could consider that it could be what they truly saw." Boomer replied.

"When I see it, I'll believe it." Brick said.


	2. Mario and Luigi & the Truth about Dexter

Mario and Luigi & the Truth about Dexter

After school the same day, that they had defeated the spider Recluse, the girls decided to leave the guys for a little bit. They said on where they were going. They were heading to a tea shop. They were going to Annie's tea shop. They were resting from the conflict that they were in earlier.

"Ow. My arms hurt from that fight." Kaoru stated.

"Yeah. You can say that again." Momoko replied.

"That spider was extremely tough."

"Miyako, how's your injury doing? Is it recovering?"

"Yeah." Miyako replied. "It is. I can't believe he said the Brotherhood of Malice existed."

"I hope what he said wasn't true."

"Yeah. From my experience, that is the most bizarre thing I seen today." Kaoru said. At that moment in which she said that, two men in silver-colored armor (Mario and Luigi) came into the tea shop. This had confused the girls greatly. "Okay, I stand corrected." The girls couldn't help but listen into the conversation.

Mario and Luigi sat at the seats right up at the counter. Annie looked over at the two men. She was uneasy seeing the two men dressed that way.

"May I help you?" Annie asked them.

"Do you know where we can get spaghetti?" Luigi asked.

"Well, there is one place you can get Italian if you are in to it, but I don't exactly know where it's at."

"Oh well." Mario said. "We'll just sit down for a while." Mario then remembered the princess. "By the way, have you seen the princess?"

"The princess?"

"Yeah. We got to find the princess."

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about. Where are you guys from?"

"Neo-Byzantium." Luigi replied.

"Okay." Annie said. "Now, I know you are crazy."

"We are not crazy."

"Girls, there you are." Dexter said as he walked in. "I have something to tell you."

"Dexter?" Mario and Luigi asked. Dexter was puzzled with the reaction of the two armored men.

"Yes."

"Oh my God. Luigi, I can't believe we are in the presence of Dexter." Mario said.

"What's going on?" Momoko asked.

"This is Dexter. A Legendary Hero." Luigi said. "He has served the people for ages."

"Enough." Dexter said "This is my story, not yours." Dexter had thought a moment. "Who are you two anyways?"

"I am Mario." Mario said. "And this is Luigi."

"Hello." Luigi said.

"Mario, Luigi, Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru. I have to tell you about me which I have been holding back." Dexter said.

"What would that be, huh?" Kaoru asked, angrily.

"Settle down." Miyako replied.

"I am Dexter the Legendary." Dexter said.

"Just curious, how old are you?" Momoko asked.

"Do you really want to know? It's just that no one has asked me that question before."

"I'm just curious."

"I am approximately 6,539 years old."

"Holy crap." Mario said. "You're old."

"No shit, Sherlock." Luigi said.

"I know I'm an old knight." Dexter replied. "My purpose was to defend the Earth from villainy."

"What has kept you alive all of these years?" Momoko asked him.

"The Emerald of Eternus."

"What's that?" Miyako asked.

"The Emerald of Eternus was an emerald created to keep the Brotherhood of Malice from entering Earth again. It was an emerald of immense power; it had the power from uh… Oh forget the name of it. It's what you call Chemical Z."

"Oh."

"The people I came from needed a guardian to protect the emerald from getting into the hands of the people who would abuse its power. I volunteered to stay. After they left, the emerald became active and I was trapped on Earth to protect it. I keep them in my memories."

"And then what?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, after people started to become corrupted. I was asked in a dream to bury the emerald six feet below the surface. And I did so. I was asked to go into hibernation as well and I did. I do not know how long I was hibernating but when I woke up, the world was completely different."

"What happened?"

"While I was in hibernation, the flood came. The same flood that destroyed the old world."

"So, you are a survivor." Miyako asked.

"Yes. But unfortunately, I lost the emerald. I searched for it, but along the way I found out that the Three Hims had also survived the flood as well."

"Oh Geez." Momoko said.

"Along with protecting the world from them, I searched for the emerald. The emerald was lost and it would never be seen again that is up until recently when someone from Tokyo City found the emerald. I headed toward the city hoping to see the emerald again. But when I arrived, the power the released and I knew at that moment the emerald was destroyed."

"Are you talking about the emerald from the museum?" Momoko asked. She was very worried.

"I'm afraid that is the one; now, the emerald's power is gone. The Brotherhood of Malice is able to strike vengeance on this world again if they find out." The room was silent for a while.

"Wow." Mario and Luigi said at the same time.

"That… is… a bunch of bologna." Kaoru said.

"You don't know the severity of the situation. The Brotherhood of Malice can strike again. My days in this world are now numbered. We have to prepare for an invasion." Dexter stated.

"Yeah right." Everyone looked at Annie.

"You guys are nuts." she said. "You need to have proof of this."

Then, someone came crashing down outside the tea shop. The guys turned around and saw a man cloaked in shadow. Momoko knew exactly who the man was.

"You." Momoko shouted. She was furious and wanted to kill him.

"Hmm?" replied the man. "Do I know you?"

"You were the one who tried to kill Alex."

"You are quite the clever one aren't you." he laughed. He was being a real ass when he said that. "That was my original orders."

"Who are you anyways?" Kaoru said.

"I am Umbra, the Master of Shadows. I tried to kill Alex, but then someone in a pink skirt caught him before he was able to hit the ground. I left to return to the master."

"The master?" Dexter asked.

"The master is the leader of the Brotherhood. He knows about the destruction of the emerald."

"Oh boy." Miyako said.

"So, I was sent originally to kill Alex because in the future, he would aid the girls, but now I have new orders."

"They are…" Dexter said.

"Have you read or watched the news?"

"About the number of people being affected by white lights?"

"Yes. I and the brotherhood's orders are to round up the people and imprison them." The room was silent. "I guess I said too much." He tossed something on the ground and left. The thing beeped like crazy.

"Oh shit. It's a bomb." Kaoru shouted.

"Take cover." Dexter said as he kicked the bomb. The bomb landed in the shop across the street and blew up. The explosion brought the whole shop down.

"Okay," Kaoru said. "I think that story earlier might be believable."

"I guess things just got a little complicated." Momoko replied.

"And where did you guys say you were from?" Annie asked Mario and Luigi.

"Neo-Byzantium." The both of them replied.

"You two, are you willing to help us out?" Dexter asked the two.

"Sure. We are trying to find the princess." Mario said.

"Can you help us?" Luigi replied.

"I don't see why not." Dexter replied.


	3. Revenge of the Hims: Part 1

Revenge of the Hims: Part 1

It was now the Renaissance Fair which decided to be at Chiyamoto High School. The girls and guys were dressed in medieval clothing for the occasion. Mario and Luigi dressed in their armor. Dexter well dressed like himself. At the fair, Miyako saw Cody.

"Cody." Miyako shouted.

"Hey." Cody replied.

"I haven't seen you in ages."

"Yeah. Same here." Miyako was loving to Cody. Meanwhile, the guys who were in the same area, Tukumi (Boomer) saw this.

"What makes him likeable?" he said annoyed.

"I'm not sure how." Haruto (Brick) replied.

"Is it just my imagination, or are you a little jealous of Cody?" Zhong Lee (Butch) asked.

"IT'S YOUR IMAGINATION." Tukumi replied as he gave the two a very cold glance. The two were scared. Kaoru and Momoko noticed the two.

"What's up with them?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know." Momoko replied.

"Are you going to the Jousting Event?" Cody asked.

"I guess I could go." Miyako replied.

"I won't be competing but I will be a referee."

"Really?"

"Yes." Then the megaphone came on.

"All referees and contenders, please report to the football field for the joust." the megaphone said.

"I better get going. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Miyako said as Cody left toward the football field.

When the jousting matches were going to begin, Cody got mounted on his white stallion as well as the contenders. There were 32 of them, including Alex himself. The ring was being filled up. Afterwards, the tournament began. Alex won the three rounds he was in and he made it to the championship round. Meanwhile, Mojo was waiting hiding somewhere with a metallic horse by his side. He was going to wait until the championship was over. Until then, he would watch and wait.

Alex made it to the championship with his white horse with the red banner. His opponent came in front of him with a green banner.

"Ready." Cody shouted. "Go."

The two horses charged. The lances struck the both of them and both remained on their horses. They turned around and tried again. The same result occurred. They turned once more. They charged and this time they were both knocked over off their horses. They entered the sword fight due to the rules. In the audience were the girls, the guys, Dexter, Mario and Luigi. Mario and Luigi had to use the restroom so the two left.

They were in the restroom area. The two were going back when they heard a faint sound.

"Luigi what was that sound?" Mario asked Luigi.

"I don't know but let's find out." Luigi replied. The two noticed the sound came from a janitor's closet. They were nervous about opening the door up, but they got the guts to open the door up. They were shocked to find three people tied up and their mouths were covered. "We gotta help these guys."

Meanwhile on the battlefield, Alex and his opponent clashed their sabers. Then all of the sudden Alex's superpowers activated. Alex became more agile and faster than the average human. His opponent became the same way.

"Ah." his opponent said. "You are a Zumon."

"A what?" Alex asked him.

"A Zumon. You are different from the others and you will never fit in." They entered a deadlock. "But I am like you, different than the others." As they continued to clash, thunderclouds began to cloud the sky. "Join me, and I can make you one of the greatest in the world. Even greater than the Powerpuff Girls Z." Alex sensed something coming from his opponent.

"You lie!"

"Well then." his opponent said. "That leaves me no choice." Thunder began to crash.

"What do you mean no choice?"

"That's enough." Cody stated as he rode over. "We need to get inside."

"Shut up." His opponent shouted. He ran over and literally butchered the horse he was on. "Stay down." He turned to Alex. "Now." The clouds churned around him. "Time to feel my wrath." Then, his opponent held up his sword. Lightning struck his sword and flowed through his body thus he revealed his true identity.

It revealed what looked like a green devil with yellow eyes. He was muscular and wore green ayakashi claws. He wielded a sword made of lightning. This has incredibly frightened the audience and everyone there.

"WHAT THE…!" shouted Alex. Then Mario, Luigi, and the hostages came out.

"I think we know who the imposter is." Mario said.

"Is that it?" Luigi asked Mario as he pointed to the green devil.

"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!" the green devil and Alex shouted simultaneously.

"Freeze." Several police officers shouted with their guns loaded and aiming toward him. The green devil raised his claws and fired lightning from his claws. From his left claw, came the bolts that struck the police officers that electrocuted most of them. The other claws' lightning bolts struck the front row frightening many. The audience began to run for their lives. The girls and guys ran to a new location to transform. Dexter stepped forward to engage the green devil.

"Green Him," Dexter shouted. The green devil looked toward him. "You have used your trickery to get close to Alex but I will not let you have him."

"Oh is that so, Dexter?" Green Him replied back. "I would like to see you try."

"You two know each other?" Alex asked the two of them.

"Yes, we do know each other." Dexter said.

"Now, we will fight." Green Him said. As the police were going to reinforce Dexter, a wall of fire came in between the two of them. Mario and Luigi made it to the other side. "I see we have to Italian idiots to deal with too."

Meanwhile, on the other side, humanoids appeared from the flames and marched toward the police.

Then, the girls and guys came as the constructs began to fight.

"Holy crap, look at how many there are." Brick shouted.

"Well, we need to fight them." Blossom replied.

The elite fought with the constructs that they found were made with fire and ice. Both Red and Blue Hims appeared before them. The girls and the guys looked at their foes face to face. While inside the firewall, Mario, Luigi, and Dexter were going to face their foe…


	4. Revemge of the Hims: Part 2

Revenge of the Hims: Part 2

"Red," asked Blue Him. "Is this really our opponents?" Blue Him talked in a voice that sounded like an imperial guard. He also sounded like if he was from Britain.

"Yes, Blue." Red Him replied.

"You got to be kidding me. We are facing three cockteasers and some bloody wankers."

"Who are you a wanker?" shouted Butch .

"Whoa. I'm surprised you understood what I said."

"What did say anyway?" Brick asked Butch. Butch whispered in his ear. "Oh my God, I can't believe he would call us that."

"What did he say?" Blossom asked Brick.

"You don't wanna know. I'll tell you later."

Blue Him turned his head and noticed Boomer trying to sneak by the two Hims.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Blue Him shouted. He fired a beam of ice over at Boomer. Boomer ended up almost completely in ice. Only his head was free. Then, ice-cased Boomer fell to the ground and that shattered the ice. Boomer was shivering from the cold. Blue Him grabbed him and picked him up with one hand and threw him at the police officers. "If you think you can pass us, you are mistaken."

Boomer had started the conflict with Blue Him and the conflict started between both factions. Ice and Fire were flying. Meanwhile, inside the fire, Mario, Luigi, and Dexter were fighting Green Him.

"We will have Alex," Green Him stated to the three. "There is no way you can stop that."

"So, you interrupt the joust just so you can get to Alex." Dexter asked.

"I after I found out of Alex going to the championship, I would simply replace the opponent he would face. That was my plan and now after I defeat you Alex will be ours." Then, everyone in the area heard a scream that sounded like a monkey. Then, coming from right behind Dexter came out Mojo Jojo in his mech charging at Green Him. He surprised Green Him and Mojo Jojo tackled him.

"Thanks to you, my plans were ruined." Mojo Jojo shouted at him in anger.

"What are you going to do about it?" Green Him said. Mojo Jojo ran into him and grabbed him.

"I'm going to beat the living crap out of you."

"You fool, I control electricity. So, it is you who will be fried." Then, Green Him sent a huge amount of electricity through Mojo's mech. Sparks flew off the mech, but Mojo's mech remained intact. "What the hell?"

"My circuits are greatly insulated from electricity. You know what that means?"

"AH, SHIT!"

To make a long story short, Mojo was then beating Green Him around senselessly. Mario, Luigi, Dexter, and Alex were scared of Mojo when was angry. So, they just stepped backed to hide.

"Mojo is scary when he's mad." Alex said.

"I've seen scary stuff in my lifetime." Dexter said. "But this takes the cake because I have not seen anyone this angry. So, I agree with you."

"What should we do, Alex?" Mario asked. Alex did not respond. "Alex?" Mario turned around. "Huh, where'd he go?" Luigi looked around.

"Over there." Luigi said. Alex was over by the end zone. "Alex, what are you doing there?"

"I'm trying to leave." Alex said. Then, out of nowhere, Umbra appeared. "What the…"

"You are mine." Umbra said.

"Umbra, leave Alex alone." Dexter said.

"I will do what I wish with him." Umbra pulled out a piece of cake out of his pocket. The ones were confused. "Like this." Then, Umbra shoved the cake down Alex's throat and made him swallow it. Dexter got in there and got Alex out of there.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't like cake anymore." Alex said.

"You interfere too much, Dexter." Umbra said.

"Mario, Luigi, get Alex out of here." Dexter said.

"But…" Mario said.

"NOW!" Then, Mario, Luigi, and Alex got out of there. "Now, it is you and me now."

"It is, Dexter." Then, the two fought it out.

Outside of the fire, Red and Blue Him were fighting the girls. The two heard Green Him.

"Hey, can you help me out?" Green Him said.

"With what?" Red Him said.

"Alex has gotten away and I'm getting beaten by a stupid monkey."

"Have you weakened?"

"The monkey's mech is immune to my electricity."

"I think a retreat would be a viable option." Blue Him said. "I did see Umbra place the cake in Alex."

"Well, then. Retreat would be a good option." Red Him replied. Then, they heard a crack.

"OW! MY ARMS! HE BROKE MY ARMS!" Green shouted.

The other two Hims went inside to grab Green Him. The two saw a very angry Mojo Jojo. He turned to the other two Hims.

"YOU!" Mojo said. "You were the one who deceived me and the other villains to your side."

"Ah, Mojo." Red Him said. "I'm surprised you remember me."

"I will never forget you, you ass hole."

"Enough." Blue Him said. "Our business is done. Let's just stop arseing about and leave." A violet-colored portal appeared.

"We will meet again." Green Him shouted. "Just you wait."

"Umbra," Red Him said. "Are you coming?"

"I have business to settle." Umbra responded.

"Okay, then. Suit yourself." Then, the three Hims went in and the portal closed behind them.

The girls and guys went inside after the fire went down. They saw Alex, Mario, Luigi were okay but beaten. They also saw Mojo Jojo trying to calm down. Also, the football field was ripped to shreds.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!" Mojo shouted.

"What is going on here?" Blossom asked.

"Mojo, just beat Green Him to a pulp." Mario said.

"Look over there." Luigi said. He was pointing to Dexter and Umbra. At the time, the professor, Ken and Peach arrived at the scene.

"Girls, are you all right."

"We're fine." Blossom replied. "But what about Dexter?" They looked over and saw Dexter and Umbra.

"Over the course, of 6000 years, you have taken the lives of countless people." Dexter said to Umbra. "As well as my comrades long ago."

"Yes. Because humans are weaklings." Umbra said. "And they are nothing more than very cheap slave labor."

"So, is this what it is all about? I will not allow you to do these things to Earth."

"You cannot can the fate of this planet. Let this be our final battle…"

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Dexter and Umbra have been fighting each other for over 6 millennia. When Umbra meant final battle, he meant this will be their final battle. Or in other words, someone is going to die.

**Note 2:** Red Him controls fire. Blue Him controls ice. Green Him controls electricity.


	5. Dexter: Last Conflict

Dexter: Last Conflict

"Over the course of 6000 years, you have taken the lives of countless people." Dexter said to Umbra.

"Yes. Because humans are weaklings." Umbra said. "And they are nothing more than very cheap slave labor."

"So, is this what it is all about? I will not allow you to do these things to Earth."

"You cannot can the fate of this planet. Let this be our final battle…" Dexter and Umbra charged into battle knowing one of them could die. Their swords clashed without the restraint of their shields. Blossom tried to get out onto the field. Mario and Luigi stopped her.

"We need to get out there." Blossom said. "Why are you holding me back?"

"Dexter told us this was his battle only." Mario replied.

"And you need to stay and recover." Luigi stated. The others were resting, recovering from their wounds. Mojo Jojo was just sitting there in his mech watching the combat.

"What is Mojo doing here?" Blossom asked.

"He said he wanted to joust the winner of the jousting tournament." Mario said.

"Then, the Hims interrupted it." Luigi stated. Blossom could get some of it but the parts she didn't get. She was very confused. Then, Mojo's meter that measured the amount of "Z energy" in life forms went off saying there was a high amount of energy concentrated from two sources. Poochi was able to detect this as well.

"I'm picking a high amount of energy from them." Poochi said. Then, the two combatants, Dexter and Umbra, revealed how truly powerful they were. Their auras literally became visible. One was white, the other black, respectively. "I have never detected such amount of energy from a single source. This is more energy than Him."  
>Umbra suddenly grew wings, grew to massive sizes and transformed into a black dragon-like thing with a spiked tail. Umbra laughed at Dexter for being tiny.<p>

"Oh shit." Mojo said scared. The others looked toward the dragon and were intimidated. Dexter saw it and showed very little fear.

"Dexter," Umbra said. "You are powerless against me yet… you show no fear. Why don't you show fear?"

"I know why I was place on Earth." Dexter replied. "I was the best warrior in my legion, the last of the original legion 7257. I was here to protect Earth until I am gone forever. Now, it is time…" Dexter stuck his sword into the ground. "To finish my story." He spread his legs and energy flowed throughout his body.

"Für Mut, für Tugend, für die Freiheit!" Dexter shouted. He released the energy causing his hair to change from orange to gold and his entire body had that golden shine.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Mojo shouted.

"Whoa!" Mario and Luigi said at the same time. Dexter then flew, that's right flew, up to combat Umbra. Umbra combated using his dark energy breath and melee. Dexter was able to fire light energy laser beams from his hands. The two were in the sky fighting anyone who was still there was able to see the combat. The fighting was even seen on national television by nearby newscast.

As the guys and girls were on the ground watching, they noticed there were many orbs circling the two that were fighting. Then, Bubbles saw the spirit of her grandmother among them.

As Dexter and Umbra fought, Dexter was hit by Umbra's spiked tail. The spikes, themselves, pierced Dexter's side and neck, they were quickly removed. He was starting to lose blood at a moderate rate.

He placed his hands together and formed an energy bubble around him. Umbra blasted the bubble with his dark energy breath, but when the breath cleared the bubble and Dexter remained. A large circle formed around the bubble.

"Offenbarung-Sperrwerk!" (Revelation Barrage) Dexter shouted. Load after load of light beam came down on Umbra. Then, a mighty sword appeared in Dexter's hand. Dexter lunged the sword and himself at Umbra as the final part of the barrage and he swung the sword. There were small explosions appearing on Umbra. "Mission… Complete." Then, a bright light came from Umbra followed by a massive explosion producing fast moving winds and blowing dust and debris around in the area. That was felt by everyone…

Aftermath

The dust began to clear. Everything and everyone was covered in dust. The guys were able to shake the dust off of them. Blossom was able to break free of Mario and Luigi's grip.

"Hey, get back here." Mario said.

"I got her." Brick said as he followed Blossom into the dust.

"Dexter!" Blossom shouted. "Dexter, where are you?"

"Blossom, What are you doing out here?"

"I'm looking for Dexter."

"It's not safe out here now."

"But he is out there in the dust."

Then, a light shone down onto the sword that Dexter stuck in the ground. The two looked toward the sword and on it was Dexter's robe waving in the breeze like a torn flag on a battlefield.

"Is he gone?" Blossom asked Brick.

"Unfortunately, he probably is." Brick replied. Blossom began to cry.

"Dexter why… Why did you have to leave us?"

"Blossom, I would never leave your group." Dexter said. But the two only heard his voice. Then, a specter of Dexter in his original paladin armor appeared. "However, I am no longer of this world. My time to leave has come. I have done what I can. The fate of Earth is now in your hands now. Please, save the Earth from the Brotherhood of Malice."

"Wait," Blossom said. "How are we supposed to defeat them?"

""It is not the abilities that makes a person powerful; it is the spirit of that person that makes them strong. That is the key." Dexter began to leave.

"Wait." Brick said. Dexter turned around. "Thank you, for everything, Dexter."

Dexter smiled from what Brick said. Then, Dexter was raised toward the light. The specter while rising began to break apart into several orbs before disappearing into the clouds toward the next world.

After some time, Miyako was in the cemetery at sunset. She was holding flowers in her hand when she approached a grave. She placed the flowers in the vase next to the grave, the grave of her grandmother.

"I want to tell you." Miyako said. "Someone I know, a hero, is joining you in that mysterious world you reside in now. I hope you get to know him well." Then, Miyako knelt down and said a prayer. Afterwards, she got up and left tribute to the deceased. She left the cemetery afterward with hope for a better world.


	6. The Elite Vs Sewage Meister

The Elite Vs The Sewage Meister

The guys and girls meet up at the lab early that morning due to an emergency. The mayor was on the screen to tell but he was confused because there were additional people.

"Who are these boys?" the mayor asked.

"These are Haruto Fukuyama, Tukumi Takahashi, and Zhong Lee Park." Momoko stated. "They volunteered to help us."

"Oh. Well, I wish them luck. To the news, there was a mudslide that occurred and the downtown area is covered seven feet in mud."

"This is bad. That's where my favorite candy store is."

"Hello. There are more important things right now like going there to save the day."

"Well, here we go." Haruto stated. "Can we go now?"

"Man, you are eager." Tukumi replied. Then, the transformation sequence occurred. The guys had yet to get a transformation sequence. Brick wielded his Chinese sword. Boomer wielded his bo staff. Butch wielded his nunchuks. So, they get their arms and headed to the disaster area.

When the elite got there, they saw an area flooded with the semi-liquid goo. For some odd reason, it was not a pleasant sight. Something didn't smell right either.

"Uhh." Buttercup said. "What is that smell?"

"I'm not sure." Butch replied. "I think it's coming from the mud." Brick decided to go over to the mud and smell it. His face turned green.

"Yuck." Brick shouted. "It's definitely from the mud. I think there's rotting meat in there. We better get the civilians out of there before they pass out or die from the stench."

"That was what I was going to say." Blossom said to Brick.

The elite went to pull the civilians out of the mud but someone rose from the muck while they were doing that. The person was a fat man that had red hair and wore a dirty green stereotypical German outfit.

"You will have to get past me first." the man said.

"Who would you be?" Brick asked.

"I am the greatest villain in the known world. No one can beat me. None of you have a chance against me."

"Just say what you are."

"I am the legendary and extraordinary Sewage Meister." There was a moment of silence from shock.

"The Poo Meister?" Buttercup asked. The boys were no longer able to hold it. Then, the guys busted out laughing.

"Oh my god." Brick said. "That has to be the worst name ever."

"No 'sheet', Sherlock." Boomer replied.

"The name is so bad." Butch said. "It's 'diarrhea'."

"You should 'scat', Poo Meister." Brick stated.

"Those jokes are a bunch of 'crap'." Buttercup said to the three of them.

"Shut up!" The Meister shouted. He brought his hands up and all six of the elite got a shower. "No, I am the Sewage Meister. Not the Poo Meister. The Sewage Meister."

"You think mud is going to hurt us. You got some nerve."

"Who said it was mud?"

"You're saying this isn't mud?" Blossom said.

"It's a mud slide made of sewage!" There was a shriek.

"Uww. Uww. Get it off. Get it off."

"This is disgusting." Bubbles said.

"This is wrong on so many levels." Buttercup stated.

"You made a mud slide out of poo?" Brick asked.

"No, it's sewage."

"That's not important."

"Enough, if you don't move, then we will have to fight our way through." Butch shouted.

"Well then, so be it." Poopie Meister shouted. Then, he manipulated the sewage around him and created a suit of armor around him.

"This is so wrong." Boomer said.

"I am the amazing and super-awesome Sewage Meister. The master of muck. The sultan of gunk. The dictator of dünnschiss." The boys started laughing again. "And… Shut up, this is serious!" The Sewage Meister was very annoyed.

"You are not serious." said Brick.

"You are just doodoo." Boomer stated.

"Yeah…" Butch said. But then, columns of the muck came up from below and wrapped around the boys. The stench was unbearable. "Oh 'shit'." The boys struggled to get out but they failed. And the columns pulled them below the surface.

"Brick!" Blossom shouted. She was worried about getting dirty. But she got in the sewage gunk to save Brick. Bubbles and Buittercup already dove underneath to save Boomer and Butch.

"Why can't anyone take me seriously?" the Sewage Meister said.

The girls were in the sewage trying to find the guys. They couldn't see due to the murkiness of the water. They eventually grabbed the guys and pulled them out. Boomer and Butch were okay. Brick was unconscious.

"Brick, stay with us, please." Blossom said. Brick was not responding. "Bubbles, Buttercup, you need to stop the Poo Meister."

"Sewage Meister!" the villain shouted.

Bubbles, Buttercup, Boomer, and Butch went to fight the Poo… I mean, Sewage Meister. Meanwhile, Blossom had to give CPR to Brick. Evenually, Brick came to.

"Brick," Blossom hugged him. Brick blushed. "I'm glad you are still here."

"Yeah." Brick said and sort hugged back. "I thought I was a goner."

"Hey, Romeo and Juliet." Buttercup said give us a hand over here.

"Okay." Blossom said breaking the hug.

"Blossom," Brick said. "There was something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"So we can the beat the Poo Meister."

"Oh. What is it?"

"When I was in the sewage I noticed that the storm drains were sealed shut. I believe that if we drain the sewage, the Poo Meister will be much weaker."

"Thanks for the tip." Blossom dove into the sewage and found a storm drain. She pulled on the storm drain and got it open. She opened up two more storm drains. Finally, she opened up a manhole. The sewage was finally going down in a whirlpool like manner.

"What's going on?" the Sewage Meister said. "Nooo. I'm flushing. I'm flushing." The Sewage Meister tried to escape but he couldn't. Blossom was having a very hard time getting out. Brick flew over and reached out his hand.

"Blossom, take my hand." Brick said. Blossom reached for his hand and she was able to grab it. Brick pulled Blossom out of the gunk and they watched as the sewage went down the drain…

The surrounding area was a mess. Cars and street signs were covered in muck. All of civilians were saved prior to the draining. Some more were found in their homes trapped from the rancid goo. However, it was able to be cleaned up. During the clean-up, Blossom was with Brick.

"I'm glad you survived." Blossom said.

"Yeah." Brick replied. "Blossom while I was unconscious, I saw Dexter. having angel wings."

"You did."

"Yeah. Uh, Blossom, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?" Then, Brick kissed Blossom. After he broke the kiss, Blossom blushed greatly. "Brick?"

"Yeah." Blossom kissed Brick back.


	7. Return of the Beast

Return of the Beast

There wasn't a lot of stuff around to do. The primary villains were not doing anything. After the girls had showered at their house to get rid of the smell from the sewage, the girls went to school along with the guys. And earlier in the school season, they had to do one of those tests of compatibility. There philosophy teacher, Professor Kun, was responsible for passing out the results of the tests to the students. Momoko's top result was Haruto and Kaoru's top result was Zhong Lee Park. But when Miyako got her test back, Cody and Tukumi tied for first. When Cody and Tukumi got their results back the top result was Miyako. Of course, Cody and Tukumi started becoming rivals since they met. Miyako liked Cody. Tukumi won here. She liked Tukumi and Cody won her back. This was done through various abilities.

It was the fall sports festival; it was like an Olympic style event. Tukumi and Cody, now getting used to the cane, were competing. Cody and Tukumi were in the back talking.

"Okay, Cody this is it." Tukumi said. "It's time to see who the better person is."

"We're still going over the Miyako issue?" Cody asked.

"Whoever wins can have Miyako."

"Whatever." Then after the short conversation ended, the sporting events began. Miyako had already completed her events, and went to the side lines for a drink. She went inside a shaded area to a vending machine. Then, a monster came up behind her; she turned around and screamed as the monster released a bubble at her. Momoko and Kaoru heard the scream and they advanced to the area. At the point, the two saw a monster looked like a giant red two-tailed newt in a blue hakama. They also saw Miyako trapped inside the bubble that was fired at her.

"Miyako." Momoko and Kaoru said.

"Help me!" Miyako replied. The newt laughed and chuckled.

"Try to take her, if you can." the newt said. Momoko and Kaoru transformed while hiding behind some stuff. As Miyako was trying to transform, she was able to transform wasn't able to. She passed out from the sleeping gas that was in the bubble. The girls came out to find the newt gone.

"You will soon join her." the newt said. Blossom rushed forward; she didn't look behind her.

"Blossom, you shouldn't just run out…" Buttercup shouted. As she turned around, a bubble unleashed by the newt surrounded her. "AH, CRAP!" Then, she passed out by the gas. Blossom heard the scream and when she turned around, she saw Buttercup trapped in a bubble too. She was frightened then she saw the newt pounce on her. She tried to wrestle out but couldn't. The next thing she saw was a bubble coming from the newt's mouth and consuming her. Struggling to stay conscious, she sent a message to Haruto (Brick) but passed out before completing the message. Then, the comlink shut off.

The sports festival was in intermission, the guys met up. Haruto, Tukumi, Zhong Lee, and Cody were on the same team even though Tukumi and Cody were competing for Miyako.

"You are a tough person to beat." Tukumi said.

"Same for you." Cody replied. Both were sweating; Haruto was feeling anxious and worried. Zhong Lee looked at him.

"Haruto," he said. "Are you all right?"

"Momoko has been gone for a while." Haruto replied. "I need to find out what happened." He opened up his comlink.

"You have two new messages." his comlink said. "First unheard message sent today at 9 'o clock AM."

"Hey, are you looking for a new car or a great used one?" the messenger said. "Well, then come to the Toyoda's Super Autumn Super Sale." Haruto pushed the button. "We have…"

"Message deleted."

"Ugh. I hate over the phone commercials." Haruto said. "They're absolutely pointless."

"Second unheard message sent today about a moment ago."

"Brick, help me." Blossom said.

"It's Blossom." Haruto stated.

"We've been captured… all three of us… by a… red two-tailed newt… at the school… gym… please… heee…" Blossom passes out.

"End of message." the comlink said. "To repeat this message, press…" Haruto closed the comlink.

"We need to help the girls now." Haruto said. "They saved our asses. Now, it's time to help them."

"All right." Zhong Lee said. "Right behind you."

"Tukumi, we need you. Miyako's in danger."

"Miyako, oh no." Tukumi said. "Cody, I'll deal with this later. Miyako needs me." The three left and Cody was alone.

"I want to help Miyako too." Cody said. "Don't worry, Miyako I will help you too." Then, he transformed. The number of muscles and their density increased. His tails sharpened into claws. His hair changed from blonde to brown, hair a lot of it, and grew wolf ears. So, he pretty much transformed into a wolf man without the tail. "I'm coming, Miyako." He caught her scent and began to follow it.

On their way there, the guys transformed as well. When Brick, Boomer and Butch arrived they saw the three girls, unconscious in separate bubbles with the red two-tailed newt in the blue hakama in front of them.

"Let them go!" Brick shouted. The newt turned around to see the three guys.

"Ah, more people." it said. "An unexpected turn of events to are in my favor."

"WE REPEAT LET THEM GO!" the three guys shouted.

"You will need to get past me first!" Then out of the shadows, Cody (in wolf form is Farkas) appeared and was the first to attack. The newt was surprised and tried to get out of the way. Cody thrusted his claws out and literally ripped one of the tails off the newt. The newt screamed in pain and turned around to see his opponent.

"Let Miyako go or I am going to rip your head off!" Farkas shouted.

"I would like to see you try!" the newt shouted. The two charged at each other to fight. As they fought the guys saw the opportunity to free the girls.

"Blossom, are you okay?" Brick said. "Blossom!" Blossom opened her eyes slightly but was too weak to regain consciousness. It was the same case with the other two girls.

"Guys, how are we going to get the three out?" Butch asked. "I don't know how." Boomer turned around to see the fighting. The newt released a bubble, and it surrounded Farkas. He began to reflexively claw at the bubble.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha." The newt laughed. "The sleeping gas will get to you and you will never escape." Farkas was getting tried then he got the gas to leave the bubble. The newt looked to the bubble and saw it leaking. "Uh oh." Then, Farkas ripped through the bubble and ripped the other tail of the newt. "You will pay for that!"

"Guys," Boomer said. "We need to cut the bubble open." Brick cut open the bubble Blossom was in with his sword. Butch tangled his nunchucks in the bubbles surface and broke it open. Boomer tried to bust the bubble open but couldn't. Then, he saw a wall; he rammed himself with the bubble in front of him and the bubble popped from the pressure. The gas was everywhere but the girls were beginning to regain consciousness.

"Are all the girls out?" Butch asked.

"Yeah." Boomer said.

"Now, let's get that newt." Brick said. They turned to face the newt. However, Farkas got his claws in the newt and ripped him in half.

"Hmm. Now time to free the girls." Farkas said. He turned to free the girls but saw that Brick, Boomer, and Butch already freed the girls. The girls came to and saw the guys had freed them. Blossom saw Brick. Buttercup saw Butch and Bubbles saw both Boomer and Farkas. At first, Farkas scared Bubbles but she remembered the past when Cody was a monster.

"Cody," Bubbles asked Farkas "Is that you?"

"Yes, Miyako." he replied. "It's me."

"What happened?"

"A newt captured you and I don't know what happened."

"The point is you girls are safe now." Boomer said.

"I transformed into this wolf form. Let's see if I can turn into a human again." Cody transformed back into a human. "Yes. I succeeded." The six were staring at him. The guys were uneasy and the girls blushed. "What?"

"Uh, Cody." Boomer said. "You're…" Cody looked down.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BEILEVE I'M IN MY UNDERWEAR! HOW THE HELL DID I LOSE MY FREAKING CLOTHES!" The RRB whispered among themselves. "I'M SO EMBRASSED!"

"Don't worry, we'll help you." Brick said." Then all three of them dropped their pants forgetting that the girls were behind them. The girls' faces were completely red even though all four of them were wearing boxer. Then, the three girls fainted.

"What happened?" Butch said. The three were confused on why the girls fainted.

**Note:** Farkas is the Hungarian word for wolf.  
><strong>Note:<strong> Cody would have lost more, but this story is rated T.


	8. Enter Psychotic Dimension

Enter Psychotic Dimension

The elite got a call from the Mayor about people just suddenly falling asleep and not waking up. There have been at least twenty people that suffered this fate. So, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Butch, and Boomer were sent out to find the cause of this and find a cure. The elite were flying around.

"We need to find the cure guys." Blossom stated.

"Or we won't be able to cure the ones who fell into a coma." Buttercup said. "We know."

"But where are we going to look?" Bubbles asked. The six looked around.

"Hey," Brick said. "Who's that on the ground?" Brick spotted a suspicious figure. The figure was tall, lanky, with shredded black clothing. He had crazy hair with various colors. He was bare-foot and was carrying what looked like an oil lamp. "Hey." He started to fly down. When, the person saw Brick, he started to run. Brick and the guys knew then he was suspicious. So, they pursued him. The elite landed right in front of them and found the creepiest thing. "WHAT THE…!"

They saw a man with a much distorted face. This face was pale white, his lips were black, and his eyes were bloodshot. This mind was filled with insanity.

"Mr. Mime." Blossom said even though she was frightened.

"Who's that?" the crazy guy said. "I'm Insano, the surreal master." Then his head turned upside-down. This creeped the six out. Then his head turned right side up, and the head remained attached to his body. (WTF!)

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" shouted Brick.

"I am your worst nightmare." Then, he sprayed a gas around the area so fast that the elite could not avoid it. "Now, prepare to face me, and my world!" He then laughed.

**Note: **From this point on until the end of the battle, it is going to feeling like a drug trip.

The whole world around the seven of them and everything in it started to melt like hot wax melting in the sunlight. "What's going on?" The blue sky melted away to reveal a night sky with the star in a spiral.

"WHAT THE F**K!" Buttercup said. The six looked down and saw the wind whirl down onto the platform they were standing on, and the platform opened up like a mouth. The elite were sucked in by the turbulence. However, they were falling slowly. When, they looked around they saw eyes lining the walls all looking at them.

"This is giving me the creeps." Bubbles said.

"Well, that makes two of us." Boomer said. They landed on a small island of grass floating in a never ending violet-colored space with stars around them. They saw skeletons orbiting around them, and they were caramell dancing.

"What is going on here?" Blossom asked.

"Well, I guess we've seen everything." Brick stated. He noticed railroad tracks with golden rails going within the space. "I wonder…" Then, they heard the whistle of a train. "A train is coming." When the train came, the green locomotive was one of the 19th century models. The conductor was a pale floating head with crazy black hair and yellow eyes.

"All aboard, the crazy train." he spoke. "Get on or I will leave you behind, if I leave you behind then you will never escape."

"Who are you?" Butch asked.

"Who."

"You?"

"Who."

"YOU!"

"Who."

"I am going to ask you." Brick stated irritated. "Who are you?"

"Who."

"YOU!"

"Who."

"OH, GOD! This guy's an idiot."

"Those two mean," Boomer said. "What is your name?"

"It's not what. It's who." the conductor said.

"You."

"Who."

"So, who is your name?"

"That's right." Brick and Butch's mouths fell. Buttercup covered her eyes.

"Um, Who?" Blossom said. "What is this place?"

"Correct."

"No, What is the place?"

"What."

"The place."

"What is the place."

"I'm asking you that." Blossom said sternly. "What is the place?"

"That's right."

"No. The… Never mind."

"What is the place."

"I've been trying to ask you that but you keep stopping the conversation."

"Who is not the one stopping the conversation."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not yes. I'm who."

"Whatever it's called, It's called that."

"It's not 'called that'. It's what."

"WHATEVER!" Buttercup shouted.

"Look, are you coming into the train or are you not?" Who asked.

"Fine."

"Before we do can you tell us a bit about this world?" Bubbles asked. "Are we the only ones here?"

"Nope." Who replied. "At least 20 people came through here as well."

"20 people?" Blossom thought. She was able to add two and two together at that point. "This is the place where the people were sent." She turned to the elite. "Guys, I figured something out."

"What?" Brick asked.

"Those people who were in a coma, they are here."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Insano, placed us in this world too."

"So, you're saying outside of here we're in a coma?"

"I'm afraid that might be the case." She turned to Who. "Is there any way out of here?"

"There is." Who said. "You need to get through the places of what, where and why. Then, you will have to face Insano himself." The elite sighed. "I will help you get to where. But just remember while going through these locations, It's going to feel like a drug trip. Understand?"

"Understood." The six got in the train.

"All aboard. Next stop is the world of what." The train began to advance on the tracks. It was going to be a smooth ride to the world of what. "You know. When people take drugs that cause hallucinations or get them high, stuff from the worlds of what, where, and why appear in front of them."

"Oh, didn't know that." Buttercup stated.

"Either that or they are transported to the worlds themselves."

"But you said this was what." Bubbles said.

"We are at the edge and entrance of what. But this can be counted as what too."

The elite took the train to enter the first of the three worlds, the world of what."


	9. What is the Reality?

What is the Realty?

As the six entered the world of what, they saw that some of the surroundings that would reminded them of some of the surrealist paintings they would see in art museums.

"Welcome to What." Who said. "This is the first of the three worlds. This is where I drop you off. You will need to find the portal to the world of where."

"Thanks." Blossom said. The elite got off the train, and it took off leaving the six behind. The elite was lost and they did not know where to go except to find the portal to the next world. Over by a blue bush, Bubbles noticed a jackel with a golden tan sticking his head out of the bush.

"Hello." She said. The jackel noticed her and hid again. "Hey, don't be shy. I won't hurt you." The jackel stuck its head out again.

"Hello." The jackel said shyly. By his voice, one could tell he was young like if the jackel was in its teens. That would be in human years.

"Do you have a name?"

"My name is Amasis. What would your name be?"

"I'm Bubbles. You can come out." While she was talking, the others went towards the two of them.

"But what about the five people behind you?" Bubbles turned around and noticed her friends.

"They won't harm you. I promise."

"Okay, then." He pulled his head in, and then stood upright. It turned out what Bubbles was talking to was a human with a jackel's head. He stood at 6'2" and had a slender body. He was in whiter Egyptian royal robes.

"Uhh?" She was shocked and the other five were too.

"What are you?" Blossom asked.

"I am a nubis." He said.

"You're Anubis?"

"Not Anubis, a nubis." She was confused. "What I am is not important right now. We is important is trying to find a way out of here."

"Oh, Geez." Buttercup said. "The insane man got you too?"

"No, I came here through other means. I got lost here after going into hibernation."

"Whatever."

"I do remember something about the portal we are supposed to look for."

"What would that be?"

"It looks like a door."

"That's very helpful." Butch replied sarcastically.

So, the seven began looking for the door. Butch found trees with no leaves but had thorns on them. The picked off one of the twigs from one of the trees. The tree screamed in pain.

"Why do you torment me?" the tree said.

"Sorry." Butch said dropping the twig and running away from the tree.

Blossom on the other hand found something interesting a scroll. When she opened it up, it had writing on it. She tried to read it but she couldn't.

"Can anyone help me read this?" Blossom asked.

"My scroll." Amasis said. "So, there is were it went." He went over to Blossom. "Thank you for finding it."

"But what does it say though?"

"The scroll describes of a tale. Saying when darkness covers a world, the children of the stars descended from the heavens and banished the darkness."

"Oh, that makes sense. I think?"

"Hey, I found a door." Buttercup said. She was near a door that was on the side of a cliff.

"The door is probably the door to the next world." The seven were heading there. Then they were stopped by a monster. The monster looked like, for a lack of better terms, a giant sliver dildo with large fang-like teeth.

"You are not going to get past this point." The monster shouted. "I will devour and make cream from you."

"Oh god." Brick said. "What a lame monster."

"I AM NOT LAME!"

"You are a giant dildo; that is lame. And you have a very bad catchphrase."

"I will handle him." Amasis stated, and he pulled out two ankhs. He twirled them above his head. Then, he gripped them on the ring part.

"GO!" MY FLAMING BUNNY MINIONS!" the monster shouted. Then, bunny rabbits that were on fire came charging at them.

"Bunnies? You're using bunnies?" Blossom asked.

"That's right." The monster said. Blossom was aggravated and went into battle with Brick.

As the battle progressed, the bunnies were getting depleted. Buttercup didn't pay attention and the monster cam from behind her and ate her whole.

"Buttercup," Butch said. "I'll rescue you." He literally jumped into the monster's mouth.

"Oh, a two for one." The monster said. "Tasty." Meanwhile, inside the dildo, Buttercup met up with Butch.

"Butch, what are you doing here?" Buttercup asked.

"I came to save you." Butch replied.

"What do you mean save me? I was doing fine. I just had bad luck."

"I care about you Kaoru." She blushed and was surprised.

"You do?"

"I do, Kaoru."

"How about we get out of here?"

"Yeah. That's a good idea. I have an idea."

"What is it?" Butch whispered in her ear. "That sounds like a plan. Oh, before we get messy, I should do something."

"What would that be?" Buttercup gave Butch a kiss. Butch was surprised and he was given more motivation. Then, Buttercup cut the lining of the monster's stomach using the end of the hammer. Butch got out of the stomach as Buttercup went through the esophagus.

On the outside, the other five were done fighting the bunnies and were ready to face the monster.

"We need to save Buttercup and Butch." Bubbles said.

"How are we going to save them?" Boomer asked.

"You can't save them." The monster said. He laughed then didn't feel good. "What's happening?" He, then, through up Buttercup. "What?"

Inside the monster, Butch was approaching the heart. He grabbed his nunchuks wrapped it around the monster's heart and pulled on the weapon tight. The monster went into shock, went into heart failure, and then collapsed. Amasis cut open the dildo and out came Butch coughing and gasping for breath.

"Butch." Buttercup said as she ran to him.

"Buttercup." He said in reply, they both hugged.

"I hate to interrupt a tender moment, but shouldn't we be going?" Amasis asked.

"Yeah. We should." Buttercup said. Butch got up and the seven then went through the door. That was the first time, Buttercup and Butch actually held hands.


	10. Where Do We Go?

Where Do We Go?

As they entered the door to the world of Where, the seven were now confused. There was a cave with many doors everywhere. They were on the walls, the ceiling, and the floor. They were many colors and sizes. The room itself was described as a long hallway.

"Okay," Blossom said. "Now, things got a little complicated." They also notice walking stomachs in various places going through door after door. "So where are we supposed to go?"

"I think we need to find the door that leads to the exit." Amasis said. Boomer walked over to the other end and grabbed the door handle on the other end.

"I think we go this way." He said as he opened to door. As he entered he fell and landed in a river of blood.  
>"Boomer." Bubbles said as she ran over to the door. When she saw what was on the other side she instantly recognized the place the door lead to.<p>

"What happened?" he shouted as he was swimming to the shore. Then, suddenly he was being shot at. A red centaur with a scar over top his left eye appeared carrying a semi-automatic assault rifle.

"Why are you above the surface of the river, you soul of the damned?" the centaur shouted. "Get back underneath the surface, or I will shoot you!" Then, the centaur noticed the flow of the river being affected by Boomer's presence. "Who are you?"

"Boomer," Bubbles flew over and got Boomer out of the river. "You're soaking wet."

"And are you…?" The centaur noticed Josef Stalin trying to escape through the door that the two exited. "Hold on." The centaur fired his rifle at him. It hit both of his wrists and his neck. Then, he fell back into the river. "Okay, now as I was saying before the interruption, who are you supposed to be?"

"I am Bubbles. I and Boomer are living people."

"Can you prove it to me?" Bubbles and Boomer leapt onto the rocky side and slid down. The centaur noticed the rocks underneath their feet moving with them. "Okay, I believe you now. I haven't a living person down since the 14th century. What are you doing down here anyway?"

"We ended up coming in through the door over there." She pointed at the door they entered.

"Uhh. I didn't know there was a door there." Then, he turned to the two of them. "You two, get out of here." Then, Bubbles and Boomer were going to the door. Bubbles went through the door, as Boomer was going through, Oda Nobunaga grabbed his leg trying to escape.

"HEY! LET GO!" Boomer shouted.

"I'm getting out of her if it is the last thing I do!" Nobunaga shouted. Bubbles came back and using her chakra stabbed Oda Nobunaga right between the eyes at full force. Then, he fell back into the river. The two shut and locked the door behind them.

**Note: **The scene just above this note was inspired from one of the cantos in the Inferno. The scene is also a tribute to the author of "The Divine Comedy", Dante Alighieri.

"Well," Bubbles said. "That door's not the way out." So, the seven went through various doors. Amasis said that they had to stay together because they could get lost easily. While, they were searching for a way out Blossom had a conversation with Amasis.

"You know," Blossom said to Amasis. "I know of another hybrid sort of like you."

"Really?" Amasis replied. "What is he?"

"A minotaur."

"A minotaur? What's that?"

"It's a half human, half bull."

"A Baila Adami. I didn't know they resided here too."

"Are they common were you come from?"

"Yeah. They are sentient beings and they are very strong. Despite being fierce looking, they are rather peaceful. Their warriors are among the deadliest of all kind that I know of. What does he look like?"

"I don't know. We'll have to find out."

"We'll have to ask him how he got here."

"He was hit by a white light."

"So, he is not natural-born then." Amasis was disappointed at the point; he thought it was natural born, but the minotaur was not.

After wading from door to door, the seven got lost, but then they came across a tall room with only one door. The walls were solid rock with crystals on the walls. There was a path lying on the ground leading to the door in there was a platform in the middle of it. There were eight statues on the sides of the path; all looked like people with squids as heads holding staves that were on the pedestal. The door was a large violet colored door with a crystal knob.

"I don't like the looks of this." Blossom said.

"How come?" Brick asked.

"There could be a trap hiding in the room."

"Don't worry, Blossom. There's no trap."

"But what about the unexpected stuff that has happened like Bubbles and Boomer entering the seventh circle of Hell?"

"Relax, I'll go out and check if there is a trap. If there is one there I will head back to you, okay?"

"Okay. Just be careful." So, Brick studied the room. He went over to the statues and studied them closely. He checked every tile on the path all the way to the door. He even checked the walls too, but have not found a trap.

"It's clear. You can come out now." Everyone especially Blossom had a sigh of relief. So, the other six came up to the door. Brick opened the door to find a brick wall. "What the…?" Then, the door that they originally entered slammed shut and locked itself. "Son of a #%$!" The eyes glowed and creatures that looked like colored humanoid shadows appeared. They conflicted with the shadows. All of them got injuries, but the shadows kept coming.

"There must be someway to beat the shadows." Amasis shouted. Then, he accidently smashed one of the statues. The eyes on it stopped glowing. "The statues! Take out the statues!" The seven targeted the statues and smashed them. Eventually, all of the shadows were defeated.

"Sorry." Brick stated. "I didn't know that was going to happen."

"It's okay." Blossom replied. "We didn't know either."

"But how are we going to get out of here though?" Just then, a platform came floating down from the ceiling, and landed on the platform that was in the middle of the path. Amasis noticed a light was coming in from the hole in the ceiling.

"I guess, that platform is our way out." He stated. "Everyone we need to rest. For we do not know what is ahead." Then, he turned to the rest of the elite. "Once we jump on the platform, there is no coming back." After some rest, he turned to the elite. "It's time to go. Is everyone ready?"

"Ready." Blossom and Brick stated.

"Got it." Bubbles and Boomer said.

"Affirmative." Buttercup and Butch replied.

Then all seven jumped onto the platform and it rose toward the ceiling. Not knowing what was ahead, the elite were ready to face whatever got in their way.


	11. Why Does This Have To Happen?

Why Does This Have To Happen?

When, they arrived at the top, they saw the sky was dark violet with swirling stars above them. There were strange a mysterious objects orbiting around them. They heard the sounds of various soft voices all around them. The floor they were on was in a checkerboard pattern. The trees had no leaves.

"This place is giving me the creeps." Blossom said. They saw a path up ahead, it was the only path available. It was twisted and wrapped as they looked down they noticed a black hole at the bottom of the space they were floating on and a beam of light was heading straight for it. The path was leading toward a tower where it was directly above the black hole.

"So, you have made it this far." Insano said. His voice was heard but he was not seen. "But you have far enough you are trapped here forever. So, you might as well turn back."

"We refuse to turn back."

"We have come too far to do so." Brick added.

"So be it then." Insano said. Then, skulls with wings appeared and attacked them. And it environment got a yellowish hue all around them. So then, the fight began. After the flying skulls were defeated, Insano came flying down from the sky. Blossom threw a yo-yo strike at him and it hit. He, then, ended up flying in random directions; he was screaming. Then, he hit the ground continuing to flail from that single hit.

"You killed me." he said as his entire body deflated like balloon. Everyone was confused.

"That was it?" Blossom said. "That's all it took?"

"What the hell." Brick replied.

"I don't think that was him." Amasis stated.

"Why do you think that?" Blossom asked.

"If that was the real thing, would he have gone down that easily?"

"You do have a point there."

"We have to get to the tower if we want to leave, because that is our only way out."

"What do you mean?"

"I remember leaving a tower like this when I entered this world."

"Well, hopefully, you are right about this." Then, the seven began to cross the twisted path to the tower. They saw the lining on the twisted path was made of human arms grabbing on to the beams made of bone. Part way through a wind began to blow. A cold chilling wind it was. As they walked it hue in the environment changed from yellow to grey. The girls were afraid and they clinged onto their counterparts.

Amasis looked back at the path's entrance. He saw a figure form from the ground. It was a figure in a black cloak. He saw the figure had yellow eyes. The figure lifted both its arms up in front of them. The arms were only the bones. The figure began to slowly advance on the path.

"Oh crap, death is behind us." Amasis shouted. "RUN!" The figure heard this and began to move faster along the path. As the figure advanced, the path below him disintegrated. The rest of the group decided to run for their lives. The path seemed like an eternity is what was needed to cross. They had to dodge axes coming from the sides of the path as well as rainbow-colored fire falling from the sky onto the path. The group got some bad burns but they were able to cross before death could reach the end.

The tower up close looked like a Mayan temple. But putting things aside they began the climb to the top of the tower. It was a long climb but there was nothing stopping them from getting there. At the top was a bunker with a door.

"I don't think there are any traps at the door, are there?" Boomer asked.

"From the looks of the things around us, no." Bubbles said. "But still be cautious." Boomer then opened the door. It lead into a chamber that had a sign on the wall. The seven entered the chamber and Boomer went over to read the sign.

"For those who read this sign," Boomer read. "You have reached the end for which it is beneath your feet." Then, the door shut and the floor sucked them in. They were falling and falling down into a bottomless pit of darkness similar to an abyss. They saw the lights above getting dimmer and dimmer. As they were falling, they encountered Insano.

"So, you have made it." he said. "Now, it is time to meet your doom." The fight with Insano began for the seven. It was a harsh and brutal battle. Many hits were on the seven and many hits were struck on Insano. Blood flew during the fight. Small explosions were seen on Insano. "My death will not matter in the end. For the master will have the world." Then, a huge one ended him.

With Blossom, the lights were very dim at this point. It was almost pitch black. Amasis disappeared in the darkness. Then, one by one each of the band disappeared into the darkness. Blossom saw all this before she fell into the darkness herself. Then, it was pitch black with pure darkness as she slowly fell.

…

…

…

The falling gradually came to a stop. Then, Blossom heard a voice of an adult male.

"Blossom, can you hear me?" he said.

"Huh?"

"Blossom, wake up."

"Wake up?"

"Please, open your eyes." Then, she came to. Her vision was blurry at first. He appeared to look like Dexter.

"Dexter, is that you?" Then, her cleared up.

"Dexter. That's a name I haven't heard in a long time." Blossom backed up. She was outside Tokyo near what is left of the forest.

"Where am I? And who are you?"

"I am Sir Alex. In case, you are wondering you are just outside Tokyo City."

"Where is everyone?"

"They are back at the Professor's lab. They should be waking up by now."

"From what?"

"Insano made you go on a huge drug trip. He had the power to warp reality, but he also used the hallucinogens: shrooms and acid to aid him." He looked at her. "Yup, your pupils are dilated.

"No wonder that experience was creepy." Blossom started to feel ill. "I don't feel good." She ran over to a few claw-shaped rocks and vomited.

"Faintness happens too." Then, Sir Alex broke the fourth wall. "This is why you shouldn't use fabulous magic drugs."

"I don't want anything else to happen." Then, she heard a roar. The rocks were pulled back and a silver dragon appeared from behind the trees. It stretched out its wings and reared up.

"Easy boy." The dragon paused. "It's okay. She didn't see you."

"Wha… Is that a dragon?"

"Yes. Blossom, I would like to introduce you to Shyvore."

"How do you know my name?"

"Well…" Then, Mario and Luigi came in with a bag.

"Sir Alex, we found the princess." Mario said.

"Now, we can go back to the kingdom." Luigi replied.

"Allow me to see." he stated. They opened the bag and to their surprise, they found Princess Morbucks in the bag. Alex turned to them. "Do you guys even know what the princess looks like?"

"Noooo." Mario replied.

"They made themselves look like freaking idiots right now." Alex said under his breath.


	12. Amasis Returns

Amasis Returns

"I apologize for the stupidity of my two gentlemen, Mr. Morbucks." Alex stated.

"Well, what's been done is done. All we can do is move forward." Morbucks replied. "Thank you again for bringing back my daughter."

"Your welcome."

"See you." Morbucks shut the door to his manor. Alex walked back to the dragon where Mario, Luigi, and Momoko were at.

"Mario. Luigi. You guys got very lucky." Alex stated. "I was able to persuade Mr. Morbucks to drop the charges for kidnapping. I had to pay him over 200,000 yen to have him drop the charges. Are you really that stupid?"

"No." Mario replied.

"You must be or you wouldn't have kidnapped Miss Morbucks."

"We thought she was the princess. We don't know what she looks like."

"Are you that serious?"

"Yeah." Luigi said. Alex sighed and thought for a bit.

"Ken must have forgotten to show them a picture of the princess." he said under his breath. "Damn it, Ken. How can you be so forgetful?" Then, he turned toward the two elmeti. "Okay, the princess looks to some extent a miniature version of her." He, then, points to Momoko.

"Okay. But where do we go now?"

After the debate, the four rode Shyvore back to the Professor's lab. The professor greeted them again. Then, a truck was being driven nearby and then the ball bearings broke and the truck. The wheel came out from under the truck causing the truck to crash. A case, that looked like a sarcophagus came out of the back of the truck. The driver came out of the truck after the crash.

"God, damn it!" he shouted. "Oh man. My truck is totaled." He looked at the sarcophagus. "Oh well, at least the case is fine." As he reached for it, the case shook many times. "Oh my god, the coffin's alive!" The driver fled without hesitation.

"Let me out. Someone let me out." a voice said from inside the coffin. For Momoko and Miyako who was outside at the time with the professor, the voice seemed familiar.

"Who's in there?" Momoko asked as she got closer.

"Blossom, is that you?" the voice asked.

"Yeah."

"Blossom, help me remove the case. So, I can get out." the voice didn't see anything except darkness. Momoko tried to push the lid to the sarcophagus open but it wouldn't budge.

"It's not moving."

"Well, we will need to bust the lid open. Just be careful not to smash me too." So, Momoko grabbed a heavy sledge hammer as the rest of the members came out. She brought the hammer down and the lid greatly cracked. Some of the light was able to pierce the darkness through the cracks. "I might be able to…" Then, his fist smashed through the cracked area. The girls and guys saw a human hand, the color of a gold tan someone would get on the beach. "I might be able to stick my head out of the hole."

"It's a big hole so your head should be able to fit." Then, the person stuck his head out. It was a jackal head that stuck out. This surprised the elite. "Amasis?"

"I am."

"I thought you were just an illusion."

"Who are you?" Amasis didn't recognize them due to them being in a different outfit.

"Oh, I'm Blossom just in a different outfit."

"Okay." Momoko continued to help Amasis out of the sarcophagus. He was grateful for her assistance.

"Thank you, Blossom."

"You're welcome."

"So, let me get this straight." Kaoru stated. "You and your race exist?"

"Yes. My race, the nubi exist in Dupinawa City."

"Oh. Then, what was that tale you said in the trip. Was that real?" Amasis pulled out the scroll he had with him and showed it to them. It was written what looked like hieroglyphs.

"Yes, it was a real story." he replied. "That was a real tale my mother told me when I was little."

"Why are you here exactly?" Miyako asked.

"I am looking for answers. Is there more to this tale than what is there? Why is it only known as a fictional story when there are details aandevidence of it happening in the past?"

"Hopefully, we can do anything we can help, but where these events taking us?"

"All of us are on a journey for some reason. Whatever it is for you, I hope it is for the better. As for me, I am off on my journey. I wish you luck on your journeys." Amasis began to walk away.

"Amasis, good luck!" Momoko said. Amasis smiled as he left.

Then, Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Haruto, Tukumi, and Zhong Lee thought about what the future would have in store. They would hope that the future would be bright for them. Momoko remembered the tale Amasis told them before he left. And the tale went like this:

"In the kingdoms, darkness was the king of all of them; the world was always dark and sorrowful. The people were always lacking hope. The darkness lasted for many generations. One of them left looking for peace of mind and when he returned he spoke of heroes of light. But no one would believe him.

Then one day, the children of the stars came. There were six of them each of them. They were ones kind of heart and can be comparable to angels. Then, hope entered the hearts of the people. They went around from kingdom to kingdom lifting away the darkness from that location. The children of the stars then went to the palace of darkness with many following them. They battled against the king of darkness, and banished him from the land forever.

From that day onward, light would be the monarch. A just ruler leading all the kingdoms to a future filled with hope. The kingdoms then had peace and harmony after generations of experiencing the darkness of cruelty an hatred. They will forever feel the light of faith, hope, and love."


	13. The Beginning of War

The Beginning of War

"Did you read the paper this morning?" Professor Kun asked the students while he was in the cafeteria a little scared. "War has broken out between Russia and China. It has also broken out between Germany and Italy as well as Britain and France." There was a breakout in conversation amongst the students in the cafeteria. That subject had ended up being the talk of the school. Unfortunately, Haruto, Tukumi, and Zhong Lee were sick that day.

Meanwhile, Ken was with Melody at the middle school along with Kasey. They were talking with each other. Then, a mighty roar came from the sky. The preteens were frightened as a large armored komodo dragon came to the ground. He roared and breathed fire; he leapt and he snagged the Melody and Kasey. Ken tried to fight against the dragon but his turtle troops got in the way and beat him up.

"No one can stop me for I am the mighty Bowser." the komodo stated as he fled the scene. The turtle troops went with him leaving. Ken was sundered and upset after he tried to reclaim the girls and failed. Then, Mario and Luigi appeared.

"Ken! Ken!" Luigi shouted.

"Mario, Luigi! What are you doing here?" Ken replied.

"We found out that Melody is the princess was looking for."

"Well, you're a little late. She and Kasey are captured by Bowser."

"It's been one of those days, hasn't it?" Mario asked. "Let's go Luigi. Let's get the girls and tell them what happened." Then, Mario and Luigi ran to the high school as fast as they could.

Meanwhile at the school, Alex was meeting with a girl in his class. Her name was Diao Shan, a new student who came from Shanghai. They talked with each other outside of the school. Then, they heard a few screams from nearby. The two checked it out and they saw the turtle troopers coming in the area led by the mighty Bowser. Alex grabbed a stick on the ground near him and tried to defend the school.

"Silly man, there is no way you can defeat me, the mighty Bowser." Bowser had imprisoned Melody and Kasey, and he would go after more people too. The turtle troopers charged into the school to get more prisoners. The turtles captured Sam and Dave (Kaoru's older brothers), although their capture was just a coincidence. Despite the effort that Alex gave, Shan was captured too. "You don't have any chance against me." Then, Bowser stuck his pelvis out, stuck his tongue out, and gave Alex the middle finger with both his hands. Alex being provoked was able to transform. He was now dressed in armor and his stick became a sword and he gained a nice shiny shield. Then, looking at his new look Alex looked down.

"How the hell did I get this outfit?" Alex said having no clue what just happened.

"Enough of this, turtle troopers get him." The troopers charged at him. Then, suddenly the girls came from the roof top.

"The girls are here at last." Then, Alex turned to Bowser. "Okay, Bowser. It's time for you to kiss my balls… Wait, I mean ass… I mean…"

"Just shut up." I interrupted. "And fight all ready."

"Stay out of this, B. J. Williams." Bowser stated to me.

"Don't you dare fight with me, I'm the narrator."

"You started it."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not." The girls were just annoyed with the argument between Bowser and myself. "Do you want me to use a 'duex en mecha' trick?"

"NO!" Everyone shouted simultaneously.

"Can we just get going?" Blossom asked.

"We're tired of you two arguing, you're holding up the story." Buttercup stated.

"Okay, let's get on with it." I replied. So then, Alex and the girls began to fight Bowser and his turtle troopers. Mario and Luigi came in too to fight.

"We have come to rescue the princess." Mario shouted."

"For the kingdom!" Luigi shouted.

"Hey, what does that mean anyway?" Buttercup asked.

"We'll ask later." Blossom replied. As the conflict continued, the entire group ended up cutting the wire and sent the captives flying.

Blossom caught Kasey. Bubbles caught Sam. Buttercup caught Dave. Alex caught Diao Shan. Sir Alex the elder and Shyvore caught the princess.

"Mario, Luigi, here!" Sir Alex stated. He then tossed two yellow stars at the two. The two elmeti caught them.

"Oh crap." Bowser said. Then, Mario and Luigi were flashing multicolored and plowed down the entire trooper army and Bowser.

"We are the winners." Mario shouted.

"We have the princess back." Luigi said.

Then at the evening, Mario, Luigi, Melody, Sir Alex, and Shyvore packed up their things and prepared to leave. Blossom and Brick ran out to them.

"What's up?" Sir Alex asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Blossom asked him.

"I wish I could but there is stuff we need to do. Besides, we don't belong here and we need to head back."

"Can you tell us at least where you are from?"

"I am from a faraway place."

"Can we visit you?"

"I'm afraid you are unable to." Blossom sighed as she was upset.

"We'll we see each other again?" Brick asked.

"We will definitely see each other again." Alex replied. "Remember, that you guys are destined for great things." Then, the four got on Shyvore's back. "I wish you guys good luck." Then, Shyvore flew off in the distance. A letter was dropped that the two caught. The letter stated that it should not be opened until a future date.

That night, the elite and Alex were sleeping. Then, Dexter appeared in their dreams telling them to leave their beds and head to the beach and/or docks. The people would be in grave danger. They were very groggy and sleepy. All of the guys got up, transformed and started heading to the beach.

Meanwhile at the navy base command tower of Tokyo Harbor, navy techs were working at the computers. One of the techs saw something suspicious on the radar.

"Commander Oshiro?" the tech stated. The commander walked over he was dark in complexion, he had a shaved head and was an excellent commander in the navy.

"Yes?" Oshiro replied.

"We have detected something odd on the radar."

"Let me have a look." Oshiro looked and saw a fleet in the distance via radar. "Hmm. I don't know what's going on here, but we need to be prepared." He turned to the crew. "Gentlemen, keep an eye out on the unknown ships."

"Yes, sir." the crew replied.

A single navy soldier was at the docks just looking out on the seas. He saw two flashes of light in the distance. The soldier looked through his binoculars as he looked he saw two lights heading his way.

"HOLY CRAP!" he shouted. He ran toward the side. The two things hit the docks and exploded. "COMMANDER! THE DOCKS HAVE BEEN DAMAGED!" He took some breathes. "THE SHELLS CAME FROM THE DISTANCE!" The commander grabbed the intercom to all military stations in the area.

"THIS IS COMMANDER OSHIRO!" The commander said. "THIS IS CODE RED EMERGENCY! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"


	14. The Battle of Tokyo Bay

The Battle of Tokyo Bay

The opposing fleet fired a barrage of mortar shells at the docks and many off which hit. They had the advantage due to the surprise attack. They continued to fire as the troops prepared and later engaged the enemy. Some of the ships were severely damaged when the Japanese were beginning to fire back. The guys arrived at the beach; that is what they saw.

"So," Brick stated. "What Dexter said was true. Tokyo Bay is under attack and in threat of invasion."

"What do we do, cause the girls aren't here." Boomer stated.

"Well," Buttercup replied. "We call them. Alex, can you…" He looked around and saw that Alex was heading into battle. "Damn it, Alex." He chased after him followed by Brick. Boomer was left.

"Wait for me." Then, he flew after them.

* * *

><p>"Commander," one of the techs stated. "They have boats approaching the shore."<p>

"An amphibious attack, I see." Oshiro replied. "Focus some of the fire on the boats, we can't let thjem reach land. I'll state the situation to General Yukimura."

"Yes, sir."

"Have you identified who the attackers are?"

"Negative. We are still working on that."

* * *

><p>The soldiers began to prepare defenses on the beach. Then, Alex arrived at the beach. A soldier noticed him and a few guys behind them.<p>

"Hey!" he shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to help fight." Alex replied.

"You're still a minor, get the hell out of here."

"But I've come to defend the area." The soldier was annoyed, but another soldier came to him.

"Soldier." he said to him. "I get your point, but now is not the time for argument. If he wants to fight, it's his funeral."

"Very well, then." the one soldier said. He handed Alex an assault rifle. "But if you end up dying, then don't blame me. I warned you." Then, the Rowdyruff Boys arrived. The soldier noticed them. "The Rowdyruffs are here."

"Wait, where are the girls?"

"Uh…" Brick said. "I'll call them." He got on his comlink and began to call the girls.

"Here they come." The boats were approaching. "It's time for us to make our stand." Alex, Brick, Boomer, and Butch were handed assault rifles.

"Why do we have to use guns?" Butch stated. The boats have hit the shoreline and the doors began to open.

"FIRE!" The soldier shouted as the doors hit the ground. The enemy troops advance with their shield up and their guns beginning to fire lasers. One could smell the gunpowder and the plasma in the air. One can also smell blood from the first causalities on the beach mixed in with the sand and water.

* * *

><p>"We were able to knock out some of their boats; enemy troops have landed with reinforcements not far behind." the tech replied.<p>

"Gentlemen," Oshiro replied. "We are dealing with invasion."

"What are your orders?"

"Have the police evacuate the city. This is going to get ugly real quick."

"Got it." Then, the tech sent the message to the entire police force in Tokyo.

* * *

><p>The comlink on Momoko's bedside began to ring, and Momko picked it up and saw Brick was the one calling.<p>

"Hey Brick." she said sleepily. "What's up?" The gunfire in the background definitely woke her up.

"Blossom, Japan is being invaded." Brick replied. "We need youre help along with the other two girls, now." Then, he saw an explosive coming down. "GRENADE!" he shouted toward the other troops. The grenade exploded and sent one of the troops flying. That trooper did a Wilhelm scream and died when he hit the ground.

"Brick?" Momoko asked. Brick didn't respond. "BRICK!"

* * *

><p>"Brick," stated Boomer as he went over to Brick. "Brick, are you okay?" Brick got up.<p>

"I'm fine but I lost contact with Blossom." Brick stated. "At least, I got the message to her."

"We aren't making any progress in forcing the enemy to retreat." Butch explained.

"Screw this." Alex shouted. He transformed in the trench strangely enough no one was paying attention. His outfit changed to a white colored robe and pants. He got purple colored boots and had a silver tunic underneath. "Für die Untaten, die Sie getan hatte, muss ich Sie kämpfen. Für Mut, für Tugend, für die Freiheit!" He charged into battle with the shining silver sword in his right hand and his shield in his left hand.

"What an idiot." A random soldier stated. "He's gonna die." Alex swang his sword and slashed through some of the enemies. He was able to block the incoming fire with his sword and shield.

"Offenbarung Schnitt! (Revelation Cut)" Alex shouted. An arch of light came from his sword. It slashed through several enemies, revealing their true identities. The ones there found out that there were extraterrestrials involved with the attack.

"Commander," the tech said. "You see that?"

"I see it." Oshiro said. "There are extraterrestrials down there. Report this to the…" he looked up and saw artillery fire. "HIT THE DIRT!" The crew ducked and the rocket smashed the communications tower and destroying the equipment. Oshiro was injured but he got up. "Is everyone all right?" He checked everyone but most of the crew was killed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the enemy fleet, the captain was giving orders. He looked around for the status of the fleet. Of course, none of the crew on the ship was human. A messenger came to the captain.<p>

"Report?" the captain asked.

"Their communications are destroyed." the messenger replied.

"Good. What is the status on the beach front?"

"There is a zumon on the field."

"Well, you don't say." He then paused. "Release the secret weapon."

"Yes, my lord." The messenger went and pushed the big red button. Something was released from underneath the ship.

* * *

><p>"The communications tower has been destroyed." a soldier shouted. The morale of the soldiers dropped greatly. The guys (Alex as the alias, Paladin. as well as the Rowdyruff Boys) were fighting out on the beach cutting down enemies like crazy with their regular weaponry, not the guns. Then from the waters of the sea, rose a monstrous merfolk with a trident and a shadowy body with two pairs of horns. The eyes were bright red in color and the jaws were huge. A glowing red inverted pentagram was on the forehead. "HOLY SHIT!"<p>

"You guys retreat!" Alex shouted. He looked back to the soldiers. "I and the guys will hold his monster off."

"Don't forget us." Blossom said as the girls came in on the scene. "We are here."

"Now, that everyone is here." Brick stated. "Let's take down this monster." Then, the elite prepared for battle.


	15. The Night That Starts the Journey

The Night That Starts the Journey

As the fought the monster merfolk, he was in a rage from being hurt. The merfolk grabbed its trident to strike down on the elite with shadow blast fire. The elite fought back. It was a combined strike from the guys, girls, and Alex to take him down due to the size of the enemy. The merfolk was slashed across the torso and the neck. Afterwards, it fell over with the trident in the hand.

"Okay, now with that guy down." Boomer said. "It will be logical for us to see the main villain."

"Oh, there he is." Butch stated. The villain was approaching floating in mid-air. "What the…" The villain appeared to be a man made of shadow with yellow eyes and wore armor. The armor covering the torso was solid steel armor. The armor covering the legs resembled the bottom half of a hakama made of chain mail.

"WHAT!" Blossom shouted.

"It can't be." Brick stated. The enemy had landed on the shore and looked up at the elite.

"I am back." The villain stated. "Umbra is back."

"But how is that possible?" Bubbles asked.

"I was raised from the grave by my master." He, then, laughed. "Don't you love villains that are on the revolving door of death?"

"So, you were in charge of the invasion of Tokyo Bay."

"As well as the other attacks."

"What other attacks?" Buttercup stated.

"US, Russia, Britain, France, Italy, Germany, and China, all were my attacks."

"But why did you not invade those nations?" Blossom asked.

"I know why." Alex said. "The attacks were to weaken the enemy, and make the humans turn on themselves."

"And thus making the true invasion easier to pull off." Umbra stated. "You are indeed clever."

"I will not allow you to take this planet."

"I will take the planet at once and make it part of our empire. Humans make excellent slave labor."

"Over my dead body."

"I intend on killing you anyway. Why else would I blab out the plan? If you weren't going to die, then I wouldn't tell you in the first place." Then, Umbra formed two knives out of shadow. "Now, fight."

Umbra and Alex fought. But the picture did not end well. After blocking one of Umbra's attacks, Dexter was going to attack with his shield. Umbra sharpened the knife and jammed it right into his shield. The knife went through the shield and Alex's arm. The other knife was used to fracture Alex's hip. It was starting to cut across Alex's side but was blocked by his sword. Then, with the sword, Alex cut off both of Umbra's hands and kicked him away.

"Alex," Blossom said as ran over. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." he replied. "I can't fight anymore. My hip has been severely damaged." Blossom turned to the guys.

"Guys, get Alex out of here. Bubbles, Buttercup, and I will handle Umbra."

"But," Brick stated.

"Brick, I'll be careful." Brick and the other boys got Alex out of there. Blossom and the girls nodded to each other and prepared to fight. Umbra got back up and his hands regenerated.

"So, you dare get in my way." Umbra asked. "Well, then. You will die with the rest of those four." Then, knives reformed in his hands. The girls were ready to fight. "It's time to meet your end, Powerpuff Girls Z."

The conflict began. The girls used their attacks to deflect Umbra's knife attacks and vice versa.

Umbra stepped back and created some minions to stop the girls. But this attempt failed after the girls smashed his minions to pieces. Umbra finally had to use shadow s to stop the girls but they were no good. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were at an advantage. Then, after some time, Umbra transformed into a dragonoid beast. But this only leveled the playing field.

"There is no way you can defeat me." Umbra shouted in his dragon form.

"We are able to." Blossom shouted back. "Let's finish this." Then, the girls engaged him. When, Umbra was slowing down, the girls got connected by their feet.

"What's going on here?"

"Triple Angel Beam!" all three shouted. Three beams of light came from their hands the beams connected at a single point. Then, the combined beams fired at Umbra. Then, it struck him spiraling through him and cutting him. There were several small explosions coming from him.

"I cannot die. I CAN NEVER DIE! Argh!" Then, Umbra completely exploded.

The next morning, the elite was exhausted from their fight from last night. They were at their homes for the first time in a while. They got a text message from Alex to turn on the TV and they did so.

"The previous hours were filled with war." The reporter stated. "As you can see much of the navy was severely damaged in the fighting. Also, we are having funeral services led by Father Victor for those who were killed in the fighting. The United States had a similar case that happened on their western coastline at Las Angelus. The president gave an emergency speech today."

"As you might have already know," the president said. "that we were attacked on our soil by foreign enemies. Just recently, I ended up getting an anonymous tip that Japan was attacked by extraterrestrials. After checking the enemies that attacked our land, it turns out that the ones who attacked our soil were not human. We plan to do an investigation throughout the government system about any information about this. These extraterrestrials used violence everywhere. America will not give in to terrorism either from other lands but we will not allow these aliens from conquering America nor the world."

The Powerpuff Girls Z Elite: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer, and Butch will face happy and sad times together in the future. But now they will have to go through a time of war against aliens whom is lead by a dark master. The journey of those six has begun.

(Ending Track: Superheroes by Edguy)


End file.
